


Deal

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [72]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, it's that hubby and wifey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Deal

Cursing her impeccably punctual biological clock, Elide woke at 5:30 am to rain pounding down on the little house. The sound of it on the windows blocked every other noise out as the fierce Terrasen winter melted into spring. **  
**

Sighing softly, she gently extracted herself from the tangle of limbs she and her husband found themselves in. _Husband_. It still took her by surprise, every time she glanced down and saw two rings stacked on her finger, not just one. 

Elide grinned giddily, joy buzzing in her chest. A day off was lovely but a day off with Lorcan was even better. If she got up now, she knew Lorcan would be quick to seek her out and they could get everything done quick and lounge around for the rest of the day, doing what married people do. 

She didn’t even get one foot away before she was being pulled back down and held to a warm body. “Woman, do you know what time it is?” 

Giggling quietly, she squirmed and wriggled around to face him, a fierce frown on his sleeping face. “Yes, I do.” She flicked his nose. “What about it?” 

Without opening his eyes, Lorcan grumbled, “‘t’s not even six, baby, got all day.” 

“But,” she countered, her point undermined by her pressing herself closer to him, “if we get up now, we could get everything done sooner and nap and have a movie marathon all afternoon.” 

That had him cracking his eyes open, but with that playful sparkle glinting in his inky eyes, she knew he wasn’t going to go along with her proposal, “Or… we could do nothing and sleep in and have a longer movie marathon all _day_ long.” He kissed her slowly, “In bed too. Whaddya say, Mrs. Lochan?” 

“I say you’re a bad influence, Mr. Lochan.” 

Lorcan nodded, “Oh, don’t I know it.” His lips found their way down her jaw and neck, his teeth grazing over the curve of her neck, “Just the worst.” 

Wrapping her arms around his neck and hitching her leg over his hip, she whispered, “Can’t believe I married you.” 

“Me neither,” he chuckled and slid his hands down her back, one stopping under her ass and the other hooking under her knee. “Does this mean that you’ll do nothing all day with me, wife of mine?” 

“I’ll do nothing _but_ you all day, husband” was her answer, one that had him laughing and smacking her ass. “We can be the boring and mature married couple tomorrow. Deal?” 

“Deal.”


End file.
